minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Wolfboy231/The Story of the Wikians: A New Series (Episode 3)
"Ender, go first" Steve said. "M'kay then" he said. He crawled under, but right when his foot reached the end, the entire structure collapsed! "Are you okay?!" Poli yelled from the other side. "We're fine" Wolf replied. Winslow's face, now pale, turned even more pale when the screams from some monsters in the hall became louder. "We are leaving!" Steve said. They snuck into the final floor, the moans of the grey woman echoed through the entire floor. "The scary lady... the scary LADY!!!!" Winslow screeched. The lady then showed her red pupil, as red as blood, and ROARED throughout the building waking every monster. "RUN!" Wolf yelled. The three ran towards the stair doors. But once Steve opened them, Winslow just stood there, looking at the oncoming horde of monsters. But he didn't see monsters... He saw a more terrifying sight. His Best Friend, his 'ghost' stood there, looking back at Winslow "Stay with me" the friend said. "Lets Go!" Steve said The "friend" held his hand out, and hoped Winslow would take it. Winslow attempted to take it, but Wolf grabbed Winslow and threw him into the stairs room Steve slammed the door and blocked it "What. Was. THAT?!?" Wolf screamed at Winslow. "Danny... He's gone now..." Winslow remarked. "You..., you should have left me..." They went up the stairs, and opened the door to the roof. The storm was getting worse. Steve slammed it, and blocked it the same way the other door was. Wolf attempted to look around, but saw no clear exit. "We have to jump" he concluded. "What?!" Winslow said "If it will get us out of here" Steve said. He immediatly jumped across to the offices. Wolf jumped too. "Wins, lets go!" He yelled A monster busted through the door, making it weak "What if I, what if I can't make it?! What if I end up like Jack?!" Winslow screamed. "You can do it!" Steve yelled back. I wish I just went WITH Ender, at least you both have the guts to make it!" Winslow said. The monsters busted through, and began to walk towards Winslow. "Now I'm Monster Meat" he sadly replied. "NOOO!" The other two yelled "Tell Oce I" a monster grabbed Winslow, "Tell Oce I arghhhh!" With a flash of lightning, Winslow dissappeared from their sight... "Oh No..." Wolf said. "WINSLOW!!!!!" Steve screamed. They both sadly walked away and made their way down the offices. "I wish those stupid monsters never existed, I wish we could live in peace..." Steve said. "Shhh" Wolf said. A faint step came from the coffee stand in the cafe. Wolf slowly inched toward it, he slowly tried to look over the counter, but Miles bounced up and yelled "SUPRISE!!". The others got out of cover. "Wheres Winslow?" Oce asked. "He's gone..." Wolf said. "Oh..." Ender said. "We have to hurry, Alex is going to be at his post in 10 Minutes!" Dom said. The group hurried down the stairs and ran outside. They climber up a 4 Story Apartment, and got a beautiful view of the city, and the main capital building. "This, is what Wins would have wanted" Ren said. The group stared for a while, then hurried down and to the capital building. Outside was the voting polls! Alex, Order, and An Announcer showed up on stage. "And now.." the voice of the announcer boomed" "Alex" Poli said with a venomous tone as he glared at Alex, who was smiling. "The winners of tbe election, (and the sad dissappearance of Dom leaving), the winner is... Order" "Wait, what?!" The group yelled in confusion. The crowd cheered as Order was giving the honor "I don't cheat, kids, being the nicer person will get you higher in life" Alex said. The group walked home, sadly. Meanwhile, in the apartment. Poli read the book he picked up at the mueseum. Ender slowly moved around his model. Order began cooking a meal of some sort, and Oce slept, dreaming about the world becoming better. "Hey" Wolf sat next to Steve. "I'm sorry about what happened at the Mueseum, It is purely my fault for not getting Wins out of there before me..." "Don't blame yourself, its fine" Steve said. "Everyone! Come in here!" Poli yelled Everyone ran into the library room. Poli found a page focusing on an admin, named "Fred". "According to this, Fred created a tool a long time ago, called the "Purifier"." Poli explained. "It can help recreate worlds and destroy the evil within them!" "That means we cam use it to save the world!" Ren said. Ender pointed something out, however... "This only gets one use, and must be used wisely, call out its name three times, and say the command you wish" Poli closed the book and looked at the others. "Sunrise, beautiful, and perfect for hunting down a tool to save the day!" Dom said "But how are we getting there?" Wolf asked. "I say we use the subway, don't say anything, we enter, in and out..." Ender said. "Elytra's, Elytra across town and get to the tool in an epic way." Steve said. "Eh, I'm more of an action guy, I say we use the sewers, fight some monsters and escape in an awesome intense running scene" Miles suggested. "You all have no idea how useful the darkness is, and walking towards our destination in the dark!" Ren said. "Everyone hunts out at dark" Oce said. "I say we use boats and river to the end of town, the rivers fast, and we'll get their in no time." Wolf considered the choices Which route should we use? *Subway *Elytra Wings *Sewers *Cover of Night *The River Category:Blog posts